Letters To Nobody
by Kirby77DP77
Summary: What if Harry's summer letter were never read? Would the Order come to his aid, should he need it? Let's see how full proof this little arrangment was!
1. Chapter 1

**A little musing of mine. What if the letters Harry sent were never read? What if he had a real issue? Would anyone come?**

**

* * *

**

**June 2nd:**

_Ron, _

_How are my favorite red-heads?_

_I can't wait to get out of this hellhole, and this stupid headache!_

_A very bored,_

_**Harry**_

* * *

**June 4th:**

_Hermione,_

_Here's my letter for the next three days, thought you'd appreciate that it was early! _

_Anyway, all is good here. Well, as good as it can be... But I'm coping. I have a killer headache though, I think I'm going to sneak some aspirin from the bathroom._

_**Harry**_

* * *

**June 7th:**

_Ron,_

_Dublley broke mey glasses annd now I can'tt bloody see! Tiimme to get the maasking tape. And some more Asprrrinn._

_**Harry**_

* * *

**June 10th:**

_Hermione,_

_Merlin, my head kills! I doubt it's scar related either, I usually get a vision a vision already... Oh well._

_So how goes your summer?_

_**Harry**_

_P.S. Asprin doesn't work, any suggestions?_

* * *

**June 13th:**

_Ron, _

_Hey mate, any idea when I'm get the hell out of here? If I have to listen to, "The freak did it!" or "He said the "M" word!" one more time... _

_At least they don't lock me in the cupboard anymore._

_**Harry**_

**

* * *

**

**June 16th:**

_Hermione,_

_I feel sorta funny. My upper back always hurts and I can hardly think straight, because of the thumping in my head._

_Maybe I'm just imagining it... Otherwise all is well here._

_**Harry**_

* * *

**June 19th:**

_Ron, _

_Feel like crap._

_**Harry**_

* * *

**June 22nd:**

_Hermione,_

_There's definatly something wrong. I feel... weird. I get these faint spells where I feel all dizzy. I almost collapsed in the Dursleys' living room!_

_I'm getting really freaked out 'Mione. _

_**Harry**_

* * *

**June 25th:**

_Ron,_

_Something's wrong, could you ask your dad or anybody to stop in? I think I might have some weird disease..._

_**Harry**_

_P.S. Why aren't you guys answering my letters?_

* * *

**July 1st:**

_Hermione,_

_I'm always cold, and no matter what I do I can't get warm. I feel colder than walking through a ghost, and I passed out twice today._

_I think I might be dying._

_**Harry**_

_P.S. Why haven't you guys been answering my letters?_

* * *

**July 4th: **

_Order of the Phoenix,_

_Can you guys send someone over here? _

_I'm not sure how long I have left._

_**Harry**_

* * *

**July 7th:**

_Hermione and Ron,_

_I can't stay awake long enough to make two letters. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm not going to last very long. I think my heartbeat is slowing down._

_You guys know what you need to do. There are always three in the secret. _

_Good luck,_

_**Harry**_

_P.S. I love you two very much, thanks. I'll miss you. I'm sorry for whatever I did that you're not replying to my letters. Goodbye._

* * *

**July 10th:**

No mail.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 1st:**

_Harry,_

_I am owling this letter to you before your holiday in hopes that you will receive it before you leave for the Dursleys'. The Order has informed me that they will be moving their location from our previous headquarters to another building. Therefore, Harry, I would very much appreciate it if you could merely address your letters to Mr. Weasley's home. If you write your godfather's address on a letter, it __will not get to us._

_Also, I caution you with the content of your letters. Too much information can be a horrible thing._

_Until next year,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_**Well, you all asked for it! Here's a little clue about the mishap. Your next clue is in the next chapter.**_

**_:)_**

**_kirby_**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Daily Prophet; Issue 3; Edition 5_

_**The Boy Who Lived Found Dead **_

Is it a Dark Lord? An assassin? No, it is simply a dead teenager found in a middle class muggle home.

Harry James Potter was discovered dead. Yes, D-E-A-D…. Dead. His body was extremely dehydrated, malnutritioned, and simply broken. Two spinal nerves that ran into this teenager's brain had been severely damaged enough to allow the nerves to appear charred like a burnt log.

Medical examiners have diagnosed these nerves as a result of intense stress, and that stress most likely from emotional trauma.

These Healers were not available for comment on the cause of this emotion stress. So, my dear readers, what happened? Did the pressure of being our little Golden Boy get to him? Or was it the pressure of being our savior? We as a community may never know, however, the mystery will show many others the answer.

Harry Potter's funeral is planned for the thirty-first of July, what would have been his sixteenth birthday. Please tune in on his birthday for the special edition of the Daily Prophet, the Harry Potter Edition.

* * *

**_And the mystery has been solved! Well... sort of, anyway!]_**

**_For those of you whom are still lost, here is the explanation:_**

_In the Department of Mysteries Voldemort caused damage to Harry's nerves to his brain when he possessed him. Then, when Sirius died it made it worse._

_**And so comes the end to my little mini fic.**_

**_Bye all!_**

**_kirby_**


End file.
